


It's An Experiment!

by SconesandBurgers



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug use to make John Horny, Dubious Consent, John hasn't proposed to Mary Yet, M/M, Post-The Empty Hearse, Sherlock Experiments on John, Sherlock is Blatent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SconesandBurgers/pseuds/SconesandBurgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I thought of because of a bit from "The Case Book" a wonderful bit of Sherlock merch.</p><p>John always feared Sherlock would get an idea and experiment on John.<br/>Maybe not something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Experiment!

"One day I'll wake upon a surgery table filled with pins and Sherlock's hands because he 'had a theory he wanted to test'."  
"Never! Unless it was a really interesting theory."

John shuddered at the thought. He closed the case book (or his 'Scrapbook' , as Sherlock called it) and looked over at the detective, typing away at the computer. Sherlock had put John in a mood earlier, which he only remembered until now.  
John looked down and grumbled a bit in the back of his throat. He was deep in thought before his brain registered that Sherlock was speaking.  
"Could you repeat that?"  
"I asked you what page you where looking at in that ridiculous scrapbook of yours."  
John was surprised at the bite in Sherlock's voice. No doubt another dead end on finding the source of Moriarty's little message. He had been in a rut for days now, finding something promising only to have it crumble. John had to buy new violin strings twice this week. Mary had been in a fit, asking about time with her for once. John was still putting off the proposal. How long had it been?  
John shook his head, remembering Sherlock had asked a question.  
"I dunno 'Mister Holmes', why don't you deduce where I was?" the shorter man snapped back.  
"Slight chuckle, but nervous, as if someone, likely me, said something that unnerved you. That means it was a post-it, not part of the case. You are still nervous about it now, so it's something that either has yet to resolve itself or could happen again. So I'd say the bit on experimenting on you."  
John let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"That never ceases to amaze me."He breathed.  
"Its not that hard to amaze you John." Sherlock replied. Though his breath and tone where steady, John could see a slight smile tug at the edge of the detective's lips. Why was he so satisfied every time he impressed John? It was strange, as if he liked it. Of course Sherlock liked being awed at but he seemed happier when it was John. If it wasn't for the fact he was 'married to his work', John might think it was because Sherlock liked him. Not that it disappointed John or anything. He liked Mary.  
The blonde's thoughts where again interrupted when Sherlock brought his fist down on the table.  
"Sherlock, be careful! You don't want to hurt you hand. Or break the table. Mrs. Hudson would be very cross."  
"Never mind Mrs. Hudson! I was so damn close John, but it was a false lead!"  
Sherlock forcefully stood up, neatly catching his feet in the legs of the chair. He stormed off to the kitchen.  
John braced for the inevitable crash. But it never came.  
Curious, John stood up and peaked around the wall into the kitchen. He was surprised at what he saw. Sherlock was making tea.  
"Sherlock, what the bloody hell are you doing?"  
"John, do I really need to state the obvious? I'm making tea. I'm trying to calm my nerves."  
"You're saying that making tea calms your nerves?" John restated, shocked.  
Sherlock sighed and looked over his shoulder at John. Anger was still sharp in his icy blue eyes, but they where a little more relaxed. There was also something else John couldn't identify.  
"Yes John. I know stating the obvious is your thing, but its becoming annoying. Also, do you want some tea as well?"  
John glared at the dark haired man for a moment before grumbling a small "yes". Sherlock turned his attention back to the task at hand. He poured the two cups and brought them to John's chair.  
"Thanks." John muttered, taking the cup. Sherlock sat across from him on the couch, icy eyes staring at him over the rim of the tea cup. John only found this slightly odd, taking a long draught from his cup. He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, trying to remember what kind if tea it was. It tasted wrong. His head began to grow fuzzy. Has Sherlock...?  
"S-Sherlock.. "  
John's lips had trouble articulating the detective's name as he drifted forward. Sherlock rushed up to catch John and the cup.  
"Sorry John." Was all he heard before passing out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
John woke to three feelings. One was cool, metal on his back and the air around him. The next was a dull ache on his arm. The third was the immense feeling of being hot. His whole body was on fire. Not just on fire, but the fire of absolute need. It surged through his body and he gasped. He took the time to note the fact he was absolutely nude and tied to an surgery table. One thing he could be glad of was the fact he wasn't full of needles. But he was heavily aroused, naked with nothing to hide his arousal, under a bright light and absolutely helpless. A voice from the darkness spoke.  
"Oh good, you're awake." The voice had a seductive purr to it, but it didn't mask the owners voice itself.  
"S-Sherlock?" John called out.  
His voice was slightly strained.  
The man in question stepped out.  
"Yes John, it's me. Don't worry, your safe."  
"Sherlock, what the bloody hell is going on??"  
Sherlock sighed. "I was getting frustrated. I needed a break."  
"Oh, so this is a 'break' then is it? Tying me to a sodding operating table then.. then doing whatever this is?"  
"You reminded me of the experiment I wanted to conduct."  
"Which is...?"  
"How you would react to me sucking you off."

John stopped.  
"Oh."  
Well, it was better than being cut open

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel. Not the best with smut tho.


End file.
